Truths and Lies
by hawkeyeflame1921
Summary: Old memories are resurfaced and the truth will be known when a small child joins Fairy Tail. Could it be a coincidence that she looks like a former member? Or is there a secret that's destined to come to light? What is the real reason for the child's sudden interest in Fairies? OCxGajeel and OCxGray, with hints of other pairings. Rated for language. (possible GaLe, but no Gruvia)
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

**Lies and Truths**

**A/N: It****'****s taken me forever, but I****'****m finally putting my Fairy Tail fic online. :D **

** This story follows my OC, Alice Duskblood, and her daughter, Violet. There will be a little bit of AlixGajeel (GAli), but mostly AlixGray (GrAli) because GaLe is awesome. I****'****m not sure yet, but I may put in a little bit of NaLu and JErza, with a slight possibility for some Lyvia. If you****'****re a Gruvia fan, you****'****re in the wrong place and you might as well just stop reading now.**

** Clearly, I do not own anything in this story aside from my characters and the story ideas. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but don****'****t be rude or mean. Now on to the story! :D**

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tail**

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Though the rain fell heavily outside, all was normal inside the building. Natsu was yelling at Gray, Gajeel was eating a bowl of nails, and everyone was having a good time talking and drinking. Juvia sat by a window, starting at Gray in her usual stalker way, daydreaming of what it would be like to be carried to him.

Everyone, even Juvia, looked at the doors as they opened. In walked a small, pale girl, who was only a little bigger than Happy. The girl, all dressed in purple from the bow tying her long, blood-red hair up in two ponytails to the small purple shoes on her feet, walked in confidently with her shoulders back and her head held high. She was completely soaked, but there was determination in her ice blue eyes.

The small girl confidently walked to the bar, ignoring everyone around her. She stopped right in front of the short old man who wore colorful clothes, and asked "are you the guild master?"

"Hm?" Makarov looked down at her from where he sat on the counter. "Yes, I'm Makarov."

"Please allow me to join your guild," the girl said as she bowed respectfully.

"Hm…" He looked at her, seemingly contemplating her request. "Okay," he suddenly said with a smile.

The girl smiled, and excitedly said "thank you!"

Mirajane gently grabbed the girl's arm and put a royal purple guild mark on it. "Hi, I'm Mirajane. What's your name," she asked with a smile.

"Violet," the child said, admiring her new guild mark.

"Everyone, it's time to celebrate," Makarov shouted. Everyone cheered and drank their beers.

A cheerful blonde girl walked up to Violet. "Hi, I'm Lucy," she said with a smile.

"Hi," Violet smiled.

"What kind of magic do you use," Lucy asked.

"Water magic," Violet answered.

"You should meet Juvia, she's a water mage too."

"Juvia hasn't met many other water mages," Juvia said.

"I haven't either," Violet said.

Juvia looked around. "Where's Gray-sama?"

Lucy looked around too. "Looks like Gajeel is gone too."

"Should we go look for them," Violet asked.

"No, leave them alone," Makarov said.

"Do you need help finding a place to stay," Mira asked.

"No, thanks, I found one before I came here," Violet said. "I should go unpack though." She walked towards the door.

Lucy finally noticed Natsu staring at Violet. "Natsu, don't be rude."

"See you tomorrow," Wendy said to Violet, waving.

Violet waved back before leaving the building.

"Master, do you think that she could be," Mira started to ask as soon as Violet was gone.

"I don't know, but that's none of our business, so we should leave it alone," Makarov said. "If your guess is correct, we will likely find out soon," he added before drinking his beer.

"What," Wendy and Lucy confusedly asked in unison.

"It's nothing," Makarov said, "and don't go after Gray or Gajeel. Both need some time alone."

Instead of going back to her apartment, like she had originally planned, Violet wandered around in the rain. She found a nice quiet spot in the park and laid on the ground. She closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying the feeling of each drop falling on her face.

"You shouldn't be out in the cold rain," a deep voice said.

"I'll be fine," Violet said. She opened her eyes and looked to the left to see the source of the voice, a man in dark clothing with his face and hair covered. "You must be Mystogan. I've heard of you."

The man froze when he saw her eyes. "Who are you," he asked.

"The name's Violet, and you didn't answer my question," she said, observing the small amount of his face that was visible. "I'm a Fairy Tail mage too now."

"Oh…" Mystogan said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He disappeared even quicker than he had appeared.

Violet stood up and walked to her apartment. "That went better than expected," she said after locking the door behind her.

Gray was sitting under a tree in the park when he saw Violet walking away. He stood up, leaning against a tree, and sighed. "Who the hell is she," he mumbled to himself.

"What the hell is going on," Gajeel angrily said to himself as he walked through town, avoiding everyone. After a few minutes, he reached the end of the city, but decided to keep walking.

"Maybe I can ask her whe-no, that's stupid," He thought aloud. "Where the fuck could she be?"

A few hours later, Wendy and Charle came running to him. "There you are," they yelled in unison.

He looked up and saw them. "Yeah, something wrong?"

"We've been looking for you for hours," Charle said, looking displeased as always. "What's wrong with you? Is it Violet?"

"It's nothing, just forget it," Gajeel said in an annoyed tone.

"It's not nothing," Charle said. "Why is everyone acting so weird? She may be young, but I know there's something you aren't telling us."

"Charle," Wendy said, noticing how annoyed Gajeel seemed.

"I said it's nothin', stop bothering me," Gajeel said.

"Sorry," Wendy nervously said. "We wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine," he said before walking away.

"Something doesn't seem right here," Charle said after Gajeel had disappeared.

"Maybe we should ask Violet if she knows anything," Wendy suggested.

"No, she seems to be oblivious to whatever it is," Charle said. "Let's go home. We can ask someone about it tomorrow."

"Okay," Wendy said with a smile.

Violet smiled as she unpacked her luggage. "Today was more productive than I expected." She stopped when she saw the picture that she had hidden in one of her suitcases. She picked up the picture and stared at it as her eyes filled with tears. The small girl fell to the floor, hugging the picture and crying.

After a few hours, Violet forced herself to stop crying and hid the picture. Just as she started unpacking again, there was a knock at the door. "Coming," she yelled and quickly washed off her face before running to the door.

When she opened the door, she saw Lucy standing there. Lucy smiled and said, "sorry to bother you, but I wanted to make sure that you're okay."

Violet looked at Lucy as if she were crazy, but stepped aside to let her in. "You aren't bothering me, but how did you find me?"

"I asked around and someone finally showed me where to go," Lucy said as she entered the apartment. "I just wanted to know if you're okay. I know the guild can be overwhelming at times."

"Oh," Violet said. She closed the door behind Lucy then smiled. "I'm okay, and I think I'll really like the guild."

"It's a great guild to be in," Lucy smiled then looked around. "Wow, your apartment is much nicer than mine."

"Really? It was the cheapest I could find that was decent enough," Violet said. "Make yourself comfortable." She smiled and sat on the couch.

"Thanks," Lucy smiled back and sat next to her. "Oh, and I'm sorry that everyone was acting so weird earlier. I guess they're surprised that someone so young joined the guild."

"I never really thought of that. I guess anyone would be shocked by a three year old joining a guild," Violet said.

"What? You're only three? You look older than that," Lucy said in shock.

"Yeah," Violet said. "I guess it runs in the family," she mumbled to herself.

"Is your family here too," Lucy asked.

Violet sighed. "No, it's just me," she said, trying not to get sad again. "Anyways, you're the stellar spirit mage, right?"

"Yeah," Lucy said, taking her key ring out of her pouch. "These are the keys of my spirits."

"Cool," violet excitedly exclaimed. "You and Natsu always destroy stuff, right? That's so awesome!"

"Well, that's mostly Natsu, Gray and Erza, but yes. They destroy towns too often." Lucy sighed.

"Awesome! I love destroying things!"

Lucy sighed again. "You would fit in well here."

"Hopefully, though I'm not sure if Natsu would like me much since I'm a water mage."

"I'm sure he will. He gets along with Juvia fine, and she's a water mage," Lucy said with a smile.

"She's the quiet one with blue hair, right?"

Lucy nodded.

"I hope she'll fight me. I've only met one other water mage, and that's who taught me magic," Violet said. "I've read about all of the mages in Fairy Tail though."

"Did the person who taught you magic not want to come with you," Lucy asked.

"It's…complicated," Violet said, trying not to seem sad.

"Oh," Lucy said.

For hours, Lucy answered Violet's questions about Fairy Tail and told her all about everyone in the guild and her experiences, until she noticed the clock on the wall.

"I can't believe it's nearly midnight," Lucy said, standing up. "I should go; we both need some sleep."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Violet smiled. She got up and walked Lucy to the door. "Bye bye," she said, opening the door.

"Bye," Lucy said with a smile before leaving.

Violet closed the door and locked it. "So I guess this means that Lucy and Wendy are the only ones who don't know about her," she thought aloud. "I'm sure Gajeel knows a lot, since he disappeared after he saw me, and if he knows then Juvia might know a something too."

The girl went to her room as she continued to ponder. "Gray must have been close to her too," she said while changing clothes. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, still trying to organize her information. "I wonder if she's the reason why Master agreed to let me join so easily."

Violet braided her hair then got out the picture that she had hidden earlier. "Maybe tomorrow will be just as productive," she said to herself then kissed the picture. "Good night," she said to the picture after getting in bed. Soon, she was fast asleep, hugging the picture tightly.

When Lucy got home, Erza, Natsu and Happy were sitting in her room. "How do you keep getting in," Lucy yelled when she saw her friends.

"Lucy, do you have any fish," Happy asked.

"Of course not," Lucy yelled. "Get out!"

"Where were you? We were getting worried," Erza said.

"So you broke into my apartment again?!" She stopped, looking at Natsu. "What's with you?"

Natsu, who was deep in thought, looked up at Lucy. "Sorry, did you say somethin'?"

Lucy frowned. "What's wrong with everyone? You've all been acting weird since Violet got here."

"Lucy, don't.." Happy said in a warning tone.

"Don't what? Why is everyone so upset? She didn't do anything," Lucy said. "She doesn't even seem to know you, aside from what she's read about you."

"Just forget it," Natsu said, getting up. "We should go find Gray." He walked to the door.

"Wait, master said to leave him alone," Lucy said.

"Oh well," Natsu said before leaving.

Happy sighed. "Natsu ran off again." He flew out the door.

Lucy followed him. "Why is everyone acting like this? Even Gajeel disappeared, and he hasn't been here as long as I have."

"Lucy, I can't tell you, but we should find Natsu," Happy said.

"Just tell me; I'll find out anyways," Lucy said. "And I'll give you fish if you tell me," she added.

"Fine," Happy reluctantly said, "but you have to promise not to talk about it. Some people get upset when they're reminded."

Lucy nodded.

"Violet looks exactly like," he started to say but heard Erza's armor clanking behind them. He turned around and saw her walking behind them. Terrified, he yelled, "I didn't say anything," and flew off.

Erza rolled her eyes. " He meant to say that she reminds us of an old friend." She looked around. "So where did Natsu go?"

Lucy pointed straight. "He went that way, but he disappeared. He said he was going to find Gray."

"That idiot," Erza said. "We have to hurry," she yelled as she started to run.

"Why," Lucy asked, running after Erza.

"We need to stop him," Erza replied.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion and Awkward Moments

**Lies and Truths**

**A/N: This chapter is short, so I will try to update the next chapter soon. For now, please review, follow, and/or favorite. All of those mean so much to me, and I love reading reviews. It really helps motivate me to update sooner and improve if needed.**

**I love you guys, and thank you so so so so so much for reading! :D 3 And now, on to the story.**

**Chapter 2: Confusion and Awkward Moments**

Early in the morning, before the sun had risen, there was a knock on the door. Violet, who had only gotten a few hours of sleep before she woke up to practice her magic, opened the door in confusion. Standing there was at all man in dark clothes. He had long black hair and strange metal piercings, which Violet found to be quite interesting.

"You must be Gajeel," Violet excitedly said.

"Yeah," Gajeel responded, slightly surprised that she already knew of him.

"Cool! I've heard of your magic, iron dragon slayer, right," she asked and stepped aside to let him in.

"Yeah," Gajeel said as he entered the apartment.

"You're so awesome! Can we fight later? Please," Violet said.

He looked down at her in confusion. "You're an odd kid," he said, not thinking before he spoke.

"I know, but everyone in the guild is weird," she laughed.

"Speaking of which, why did you join? You're only five or six," he said.

"I'm three," Violet awkwardly said, studying his reaction closely.

He froze in shock. "What? Are you sure?"

She giggled and said, "of course I'm sure, idiot."

"I..I have to go now, sorry," Gajeel said before quickly disappearing.

Violet smirked as soon as he left. "Just as I predicted," she mumbled to herself.

By the middle of the second month of Violet being a member of Fairy Tail, everyone in the guild had calmed down, or at least acted like they had when she was there. Even Gajeel and Gray started spending time with her. Sometimes when Mystogan went to the guild, he would leave Violet awake and talk to her for a little while before leaving for a job.

About two months later, Violet decided that it was time for her to go on her first job. She stood in front of the board, looking at each request carefully.

"Have you decided on a job yet," Mirajane asked.

"Not yet, but I want to go today," Violet responded, not looking away from the board.

Suddenly, the doors of the guild opened and everyone looked towards them. Some froze in shock, and some excitedly crowded around the person who entered. Violet, however, tried to sneak out of the building unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3: Busted!

**Lies and Truths**

**A/N: In this chapter, you finally begin to learn why everyone acted so strangely when Violet first arrived. Some secrets will soon come to light, while many questions remain unanswered. **

**Please review, favorite, and/or follow. Thank you for reading! I love you! 3**

**Chapter 3: Busted!**

"Not so fast," a familiar voice said as Violet got to the door. Before she could turn around to see who it was, a tail wrapped around her waist and she was lifted above the crowed then dropped into the arms of the person in the center.

The person was a woman who, aside from her huge boobs, was thin and had the same eye and hair color as Violet. The woman's hair was long and she seemed tall, but that was partially because she was wearing thigh-high boots that had 6-inch tall heels. She wore a black skirt that was just barely long enough to cover her butt, and a black and blue corset. When she caught Violet, she frowned and the jewel on her black choker necklace changed color from black to red.

"Hi," Violet said in an innocent voice and smiled nervously.

The woman was thoroughly unamused. "Sorry, everyone, but we have to go now," she said to the crowd. The crowd parted for her to walk out the building, then filled with mutters once the two and their white tiger exceed left.

Violet was carried to a secluded place before she was put down.

"Alright, start talking," the woman said.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," Violet said.

"Oh, you have much more explaining to do than that. I specifically told you to call me _every day_ so I could know how and where you were, and to take Fubuki with you to keep you out of trouble. We've been searching for you for _four months_! I allowed you to join a guild, but you were supposed to stay with Fubuki and call me every day. On top of all that, you even stole from me!" The woman took a deep breath to calm down a little before speaking again. "I need explanations _now_."

"I'm so sorry, Mommy. I wanted to call you but I thought you'd be mad and then I got caught up in all the hoopla around here and didn't really get a chance to. I didn't mean to worry you so much, and I didn't think it was stealing since it looked like you didn't want it. I took good care of it and myself, so please don't make me leave." Violet began to cry as she spoke.

"Not only did you disobey me, but you worried me sick. Why should I let you sta-," the woman said but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Alice? I-is that really you," Gray, who had been walking by, said in shock.

The woman ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Gray, I've missed you so much," she said while hugging him.

At first, Gray hugged her back, but then pushed her away. "So that's why you left," he said, not looking at her. "You could have at least said goodbye." Healed his hands into fists in anger. "Why did you just leave?"

She looked down and said, "I didn't want to stay."

"That's bullshit. Why didn't you at least say good bye?" Her excuses made him even more angry.

"It's not bullshit. I couldn't even see you after I decided to go," she said.

"Mama," Violet said in a concerned tone.

"You're still a member of Fairy Tail, so you should've at least told Master before you left," Gray said. "Everyone freaked out when we found out. Did you even consider how I would feel about your disappearance?" Violet gently tugged on his pants to get his attention. "What," he angrily asked.

"Please don't be upset with mommy. She didn't do it to be mean," Violet said, looking as if she were about to cry again.

"Vi, please go to wherever you're staying, and take Fubuki with you so I can find you later," the woman said.

"But Mommy," Violet started to whine, but Fubuki picked her up and flew away with her.

"Gray, I know I should've told you or said goodbye, but I just couldn't," the woman said as soon as Fubuki and Violet were gone.

"Why the hell not," Gray asked.

"If I had told anyone, especially you, that I was leaving, I wouldn't have been able to go." Her eyes watered as she spoke, but she held back the tears.

"Fine, whatever," Gray said. He sighed and hugged her before she could start to cry. " Just don't do it again."

She hugged him back and wiped away the few tears that started to fall. "I won't."

"What's taking them so long," Violet asked, frustrated and worried.

"I don't fucking know, but you have to stay here. She'll kill both of us if you don't," Fubuki said. He thought for a moment then looked at her and said, "I've got an idea." He picked her up and flew in circles around her living room.

Violet giggled and said "wee," as they flew.

Juvia walked around looking for Gray, and when she couldn't find him, she went to his apartment. Too nervous to knock, she tried to look through the windows, but the curtains were closed, so she hid in a bush by the door. After what seemed like a century, the door opened and Juvia watched closely, blushing at the thought of seeing Gray.

To Juvia's unfortunate surprise, it wasn't Gray that walked out, but the red-haired woman who was at the guild building earlier. Juvia was instantly infuriated by the sight, thinking the "worst."

The woman, Alice, hugged Gray and kissed his cheek. She said "good bye," before walking away.

Once Gray closed the door, Juvia followed the woman as discreetly as possible, hoping to prove herself wrong about the woman being with Gray.

Alice suddenly stopped once there was no one around. "Looks like I've got a fan," she said with a smirk. She used her magic to pull Juvia to her. "You must be a water mage." Alice smiled and said, "you don't have to hide."

"J-Juvia wasn't hiding. Juvia was just..um," Juvia said and tried to think of an excuse.

"Juvia? Weren't you in Phantom Lord," Alice asked.

Juvia nodded. "Juvia was before Phantom Lord disbanded."

"Is Gajeel here too?"

Juvia nodded again.

"Can you let him know that Alice is here," Alice asked her.

"Juvia doesn't talk to Gajeel much anymore, but, if Juvia sees him, Juvia will let him know," Juvia said. She suddenly realized something. "Wait, aren't you the Fairy that Gajeel was dating?"

Alice sighed, "it's a long story, but yes. Please just tell him that I'm here and that I need to talk to him."

Juvia frowned and said, "Juvia thinks that you should go back to Gajeel and leave Gray-sama alone. Gray-sama is Juvia's."

"That's odd. Gray said he's single," Alice said.

"Gray-sama is still Juvia's," Juvia exclaimed. "Juvia will fight for Gray-sama."

"Look, Gray doesn't belong to anyone, and if he was dating you he would have told me," Alice said, then added "and I never said that I'm dating him. We're old friends and I doubt that he'd want it any other way."

Juvia glared at her. "So you do want Gray-sama."

"I never said that. Just give Gajeel my message if you see him, and, please, stop following me," Alice said before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4: More Trouble

**Lies and Truths**

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait again. I****'****m trying to update all of my fics, but it****'****s spring so I kept getting sick, therefore I was basically robbed of my spring break, and, of course, there****'****s school and work and the general lack of will and time to do things. I really want to try to keep this one updated, but I also really need to update some of my other fics because it****'****s almost been a year for some of them. So, all this is to say that I****'****m trying and I hope that you****'****ll understand and stick with me. I highly recommend getting alerts for whichever fics of mine that you read simply because it sometimes takes months for me to update some of them.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. I love you all. Reviews are much appreciated; I love getting feedback on my fics. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and signing up for alerts. Now, on to the new chapter. 3**

**Chapter 4: More Trouble**

Gajeel kept his distance from everyone in the guild. He sat at the end of the bar with a large cup of nails. Whenever someone tried to talk to him, he would ignore them, which wasn't unusual for him to do.

Violet walked in and sat next to him. "Hey Gajeel," she said with a smile, "can we fight now?" She tugged on his arm. "Please?"

"Maybe later," Gajeel said, not even turning to look at her.

"No, now," she said, still tugging his arm.

"There you are. Stop running off like that," Fubuki said as he flew to Violet. He picked her up, but stopped, noticing Gajeel. "Gajeel Redfox? What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Huh," Gajeel turned to see who was speaking. His eyes grew wide. "Fubuki?! So that means…"

"Yes, she's in town," Fubuki said, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, what are you doing here? You used to hate Fairy Tail."

"I," Gajeel started to say but couldn't finish his thought.

"You really _are_ an idiot," Fubuki sighed. "We have to go now. Violet is in trouble…again." He flew off with Violet.

"What? I didn't do anything this time," Violet said, flailing as she was carried away.

"You should follow them," Mira said to Gajeel.

"Why would I do something like that," Gajeel asked before finishing his cup of nails.

"If you won't, I will. Let's go Happy," Natsu said, standing up.

"Aye, Sir," Happy said and flew to Natsu.

"Where are you going," Lucy asked.

"Someone has to talk to her," Natsu said, stomping towards the door.

"I'll go. You might not return in one piece," Gajeel said before standing up. He walked out the door.

After a while, he was able to find Violet's apartment by tracking her scent. For a few minutes, he stood outside the apartment contemplating whether he wanted to go in or leave, but he decided that he deserved some answers. He knocked on the door and tried to keep himself calm.

The door opened almost instantly. "I'm guessing you've finally regained the ability to function," Fubuki said.

"Just let me in, you damn cat," Gajeel said.

"Is it Gr-," Violet said as she walked to the door, but stopped in the middle of speaking when she saw Gajeel. She smirked. "Finally ready to fight me now, huh?'

"No, he's too stupid to fight you," Fubuki said, "or maybe not stupid enough." He opened the door wider and moved aside to let Gajeel in.

"I'm smarter than you," Gajeel mumbled angrily as he walked in.

"I highly doubt that," Fubuki said, closing the door behind him. "Vi, go get her, and make sure she's dressed this time."

"Why me? She'd be less likely to fuss at you than she would for me," Violet complained.

Fubuki shook his head, sighing, and said "fine, I'll do it, you baby."

"Shut it, or I'll feed you to a hobo," Violet glared at him.

"Good luck with that," he said before disappearing down the hall.

"Gajeel, can we fight now," Violet begged. "I promise not to hurt you..Okay, I promise not to kill you."

"I'm not fighting a kid," Gajeel said and tried to ignore her.

She smirked. "I'm not just any kid. I'm stronger and smarter than you," she said. "Fight me you weak-ass bitch!"

"Calm down, Vi, it's too fucking early to be so damn loud," Alice said as she sleepily entered the room. She wore a loosely-tied short, black robe that was just barely covering her. When she noticed Gajeel, her eyes widened. "Gajeel? Why are _you_ here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Gajeel angrily said, trying not to lose his temper.

"Mama, make him fight me," Violet said.

"Fubuki, can you go fight Vi outside for a little while," Alice asked the white tiger-like exceed as he entered the room.

"Fine," Fubuki said and walked to the door. "Let's go, Vi."

"Okay," Violet pouted and walked out the door behind him.

"So, I see you've changed quite a bit," Alice said to Gajeel as she went to sit on the couch.

"Me? You're the one with a damn kid," Gajeel yelled.

"Calm down," Alice said, "and, as she told you before, she's not just any damn kid."

"That's right! No other kid is as awesome as me," Violet said. Gajeel was startled by the loud, high-pitched voice behind him. He turned to see the grinning child.

Alice laughed. "That is very true."

"Oh, sorry for interrupting. I forgot to get my sword," Violet said with a bow before running down the hall to her room.

"Looks like she's got your cocky attitude too," Gajeel said.

"You're one to talk," Fubuki said from the door. "Vi, hurry up," he yelled.

"I'm coming," Violet yelled back as she ran out of her room holding a sword. She ran out the door followed by Fubuki after he closed the door.

"So, why _did_ you join Fairy Tail? You used to try to convince me to leave Fairy Tail and join Phantom Lord," Alice said after the door closed.

"You know why I'm here," Gajeel said, trying not to yell.

"Uh, to say hi to an old friend?" She looked at him in confusion.

"That's not funny." He glared at her.

"Calm down, you won't fight me, so there's no point in getting upset." She sighed. "So, why are you here? It's obviously not because you wanted to welcome me back or hang out with me."

"You owe me an explanation, _at least_," Gajeel said.

"What's there to explain? I'm sorry for leaving the way that I did, but I had to," Alice said.

"Had to?! You didn't even tell me or anyone else that you were leaving," he yelled, getting more angry as he spoke. "All I got was a damn letter saying not to look for you! I know you're not _that_ much of a bitch, or at least I thought I knew."

"You wouldn't have let me go, even though I'm stronger than you. I didn't feel like fighting you, so I didn't tell you but I left the letter because I didn't want you to waste your time searching for me," Alice said in a very serious tone with an emotionless expression.

"You know I wouldn't be able to find you," he said, "but at least tell someone before you go next time."

"You know me too well to not have found me eventually, and there's no doubt that you would find me next time," Alice said.

"That was fun, but next time don't hold back at all," Violet said, falling backwards to lay on the ground.

Fubuki, who was flying, gently landed on the ground next to her. "You know I can't do that. Ali would kill me if I hurt you," he said.

"I won't get hurt. I'm too strong and agile to," she said.

"You and Ali are too damn cocky," Fubuki said while shaking his head.

"Whatever, wanna go to the guild," Violet asked, standing up.

"I guess, but don't wander off again," he said. His wings reappeared, then he picked her up and flew to the guild building.

When they got to Fairy Tail, everyone seemed to have instantly changed the topics of their conversations..

"Hey, Fubuki, long time no see," Natsu said with a smile.

"Hey Natsu," Fubuki said, flying to him. He let Violet down and sat on the table.

Violet noticed Juvia in a corner with a very sad expression on her face, so she went to her. "What's wrong, Juvia," Violet asked as she sat in the chair next to the sad water mage.

"I-It's nothing," Juvia said. "You seem more cheerful today."

"Oh, right, there's a reason why I came here," Violet said before standing up. She walked to Gray, who was already fighting with Natsu again, and tapped his arm, but he didn't seem to notice. She then pulled his arm, saying "Gray-Senpai!"

Natsu laughed and Gray looked at Violet. "Oh, hey Vi, what's up," he said.

"Fight me," the small girl excitedly said.

"Huh?" Gray looked at her confused while Natsu laughed harder.

"I've never had a serious fight with someone who uses similar magic before, and Juvia's too sad to fight seriously," Violet said. "Oh, and don't worry, I won't kill you." She smiled.

"I'm not fighting you," Gray said.

"Fight me, you stupid bitch," she growled.

"Hey, Violet. I got you some cake," Erza said with a smile as she placed a cake on the table.

"CAKE," Violet yelled. Erza laughed and Mira placed a plate and fork on the table for Violet.

"Yay! Fubuki, do you want some," the young girl said as she sat down.

"No, thanks." Fubuki sat next to her, drinking some coffee.

"Okay, well, everyone else just get some if you want some," Violet said. Mira cut the cake, giving Violet a large slice before offering slices of cake to everyone, though no one wanted any.

Fubuki laughed when Violet took a big bite of her cake. "Maybe I should go get Ali," he said.

"No! She'll eat all my cake," Violet said, saddened at the thought. She had completely ignored her fork and ate her cake with her hands.

"Right," Fubuki said, laughing at Violet's icing-covered hands and face.

Violet was nearly done eating the whole cake when Alice and Gajeel walked into the guild.

Alice went over to where Violet and Fubuki were and sat next to her daughter. "Hey Vi, sorry about that," Alice said, eating a little of the cake. Violet said nothing, too busy focused on what little remained of the cake.

Violet coughed a little when she finished. "C-can I have some water," she asked in a soft voice, seemingly in pain.

"Sure," Mira said.

"Don't do it," Alice said.

"Why not," Mira asked.

"Just trust me, you don't want to do that." Alice took a sip of Gray's drink.

"Hey," Gray yelled.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Put some clothes on, both of you," Erza said. Gray looked down to see that he was only wearing underwear. Alice shrugged, not even caring that she was only wearing underwear too.

Violet coughed a little more. "Can someone please get me some water?"

Lucy gave Violet her glass of water, which she quickly drank. As soon as Violet finished the glass, her left eye twitched and she squeezed the glass in her hand so hard that it shattered. She climbed up on the table, picked up her plate, and threw it at Lucy, who ducked, causing the plate to hit a wall and shatter.

"I told you," Alice said. She looked at Fubuki as Violet went around flipping tables over, and breaking plates and anything else that she could get her little hands on. "Please tell me that coffee is decaf," Alice said, noticing that Fubuki was slightly shaking.

Natsu laughed, watching Violet destroy things. "We should give her cake more often!"

Fubuki flew to Violet, picked her up, and flew them around in circles. "Woo," they both yelled at first, but soon started laughing. Fubuki laughed so hard that he dropped Violet.

Violet landed on Natsu, causing him to fall. She giggled and repeatedly hit his head with her tiny, sticky fists. "Fight me! Fight me, stupid bitch," she yelled as she hit him.

Natsu stood up, pushing Violet off of him, and glared at her with his fists up and fire in his mouth. "Alright, you little brat," he said.

"Natsu, don't fight," Erza said, glaring at the fire mage.

"Fine," Natsu pouted.

"Fight me," Violet yelled, then kicked Natsu's left leg.

He fell over in pain, yelling, "Dammit, you little brat!"

Just as Fubuki was flying past Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer caught him by the tail. "What idiot gave him regular coffee," Gajeel asked, standing up while holding the now squirming Fubuki by the tail.

"Sorry, it's been so long that I forgot," Mirajane said.

"Let me down! I need more coffee," Fubuki yelled, trying to get free.

Violet was running around. When she got near Alice, Alice picked her up and carried her out the building with Gajeel, who was still holding Fubuki.

A few minutes later, Loke suddenly appeared as everyone was cleaning up the mess that Violet and Fubuki made."What the hell happened here," he asked.

"I accidentally gave Fubuki regular coffee," Mirajane sadly said.

"And I learned not to give Violet cake," Erza added.

"Hey, when did you open your gate," Lucy yelled.

"You weren't paying attention," Loke said. "Anyways," he said then turned to Gray, "Gray, do you know where Ali is?"

"Why would Gray know," Lucy asked.

"Nobody told you anything, huh," Loke said. "Gray was dating Ali before she disappeared."

"What? You lying bastard," Gray growled.

Wendy looked at Lucy and said, "so you don't know her either?"

Lucy shook her head. "She must've left before I joined," she said. "I don't see what the big deal is about Violet though. So what if Alice has a kid?"

"Alice has a kid," Loke asked in shock, to which Lucy nodded.

"Alice left three years ago," Erza said. "She just disappeared and the only one who knew that she had left was Master."

"So that's why everyone's always freaking out," Lucy said, "but what does that have to do with Violet?"

"Her age and the amount of time it's been since Alice left are the same," Natsu said.

Lucy and Wendy gasped. "So that's why she left," Lucy mumbled.

"None fo us know for sure, but it's a possibility," Erza said.

"Enough of this," Master suddenly chimed in. "As any other member of Fairy Tail, we must respect her privacy. I don't want to hear any more of this foolish gossip. Now, everyone get back to cleaning." Everyone nodded and silently went back to cleaning.

By the time they got back to their apartment, Violet and Fubuki had exhausted all of their energy from flailing and trying to get they were at the apartment, Alice and Gajeel put Violet and Fubuki in their beds, and the two slept instantly. Alice smiled and kissed Violet's cheek before she and Gajeel left the room, closing the door behind them.

"She's a lot like you," Gajeel said.

"Yeah, except I'm allowed to have cake," Alice said, to which they both laughed. "It's good to be back though," she said as she sat on the couch.

"When do you plan on disappearing this time," he asked in a bitter tone.

Alice sighed. "I'm not sure when we're going home yet, or if we ever will, but, as I told you before, I'll let you know this time."

"So that's it? I, I mean we, won't see you again after that," Gajeel asked.

"Come on, Gajeel, we talked about this," she said. "You know that I don't break promises, so you know not to doubt me."

"Fine, but what about the kid," he asked, holding himself back from commenting about an old promise that she broke when she left.

"What about her," Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna make her leave the guild," he asked, clearly unhappy about them leaving.

"No, I'm not as much of a bitch as you think I am. I let her join the guild and I don't intend on letting her quit so easily," she said. "She wanted to join, therefore I can't interfere with her being here. Why do you care if she stays anyways?"

"It just wouldn't be fair to make her quit," he said, a little nervous.

"Hun, this is me you're talking to. What's the real reason," she said.

"What are you talking about," Gajeel asked.

"You're a terrible liar," Alice said.

"Oh, and I guess running away would be better," he said. Alice rolled her eyes and opened the door. Gajeel cautiously followed her. "Where are you going?"

"To check the mail, and maybe have a smoke," she sarcastically said.

"You still smoke," he asked.

"Yes," she said with a laugh, "but not often. I was merely joking." She picked up the mail from where it sat by the door. "Lazyass didn't even try to put it where it's supposed to go," she mumbled as she sat down on the doorstep, looking through the mail.

"You've only been here a day. Do you really expect something to be there for you," Gajeel asked, laughing.

"No, idiot, I," she stopped, looking at an envelope. "What the fuck," she opened it and read the letter, then quickly got up and went back inside the apartment.

"What's wrong," he asked, following her to Violet's room.

"Vi, get the fuck up now," Alice said in a stern voice.

Violet quickly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong, Mommy," she sleepily asked.

"What the hell is this shit," Alice tossed the envelope on the bed. "Is this why you came here?!"

"What," Violet asked then looked at the envelope. "Shit."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here," Gajeel chimed in.

Before Violet could say anything, Gray walked in the room. "Why the hell did you leave the door open," he asked, but stopped when he saw Gajeel. "Oh, _you__'__re_ here."

"Gray, right now really isn't the right time to talk," Alice said. "Both of you, either leave or wait in the living room. I need to talk to Violet." Afraid of her wrath, the two men quickly went to the living room, closing the door behind them.

"Are you gonna make me quit now, Mama," Violet asked.

"No, but since you lied to me about this whole thing, I'm keeping this and you won't know until about two months, or maybe more," Alice said, taking the envelope and putting the letter back in it.

"I could get it resent," Violet said with a slight attitude.

"That could take longer than I'd keep this one, and I'd take that one too, so stop being a smart-ass," Alice said. "you're a smart kid, but you still have much to learn." She went to the door. "Oh, and you can sleep now." She left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Fuck," Violet said to herself and laid back down, frustrated.

Alice went to the livingroom, still angry. She looked at Gajeel and Gray. "Oh, you guys are still here."

"What the hell was that all about," Gray asked.

"Don't worry about that, I've taken care of the issue," she said.

"So, what was the letter about," Gajeel asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," she said. "Do you guys want something to drink?"

Gray snatched the envelope out of her hand. "Is this the letter that caused so much trouble," he asked as he pulled the letter out of the envelope.

Alice snatched the letter and envelope back before he could read it. "It's nothing," she said, giving him a warning look.

"What's with all the noise," Fubuki asked as he entered the room.

Alice handed him the envelope, saying, "hide this, and don't let Vi get it." He nodded and disappeared down the hall with the envelope.

"That letter is clearly important, so what is it about," Gray asked.

"It's nothing. Just don't worry about it," Alice said.

"Right, I guess I'll go then," he said.

"Wait, I need to talk to you about something," she said before he could walk to the door. She looked at Gajeel. "Gajeel, I promise I'll see you later. I just need to have a quick talk with Gray about something."

"Whatever," Gajeel said, trying not to show that he was upset as he quickly left.

"So, what's so important that you made your boyfriend leave," Gray asked, clearly jealous.

"Are you avoiding me," she asked, "and what's with the jealousy?"

"What are you talking about?" He was trying desperately not to let his emotions show, but was doing poorly at it.

Alice laughed. "You're worse at lying than I remembered."

"You're a pretty bad liar yourself," he said.

"So you think," she said. "So, I guess that's why you were avoiding me."

"No, I wasn't avoiding y-Dammit Ali, put some clothes on!" He tried not to blush.

Alice looked down and saw that she was only wearing her underwear again. "Hey, at least I'm not completely naked this time," she said. "Anyways, don't change the subject."

"You still need to put some damn clothes on," Gray said.

She laughed. "Since you obviously can't take a hint, look down."

He looked down and yelled after seeing that he was completely naked. His face became as red as Alice's hair.

Alice laughed harder. "I'll go see if I can find you something to wear. I might still have some of your old clothes," She said. He followed her to her room.

The room was barely lit and everything was dark. On the dark grey walls, there were bookshelves and a desk. The bed sheets were dark as well, and there wasn't much else in the room.

"It's a lot cleaner than your room used to be," Gray said.

"Well, I had been living there for years, and I just got here the other day," she said with a laugh as she walked into the closet. She soon walked out with a shirt and pajama pants in her hands. "Maybe these will fit," she said as she handed the clothes to him.

"Thanks," Gray said, trying to keep himself from blushing more. He quickly put the clothes on, trying to cover himself up as soon as possible.

"No problem. Oh, and unless you want to be naked until you get home, you might not want to let those clothes disappear," she said and laughed.

"Right," he said. He sighed. "I should probably go home now."

"Okay, just wait a few minutes," she said and walked past him, going to the kitchen.

"Why," he asked, following her.

"Fubuki will get up again when he smells the coffee." She put coffee and water into the coffee maker.

"What does that have to do with me going home," Gray asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm not leaving them here alone without telling one of them first."

"Where are you," he started to say then suddenly realized what she meant. "Oh, I get it."

"Yeah, and you still haven't told me why you've been avoiding me, but we can talk about that later," she said.

Soon Fubuki flew into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He sleepily poured himself a cup of coffee and asked, "is it morning already?" He noticed Gray standing next to Ali. "Dammit Ali, I thought you weren't going to do this," he said.

Alice laughed. "It's not even close to morning yet, so calm down."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said.

"I might be back tonight, but anyways, don't let Vi go crazy again," she said. Fubuki nodded, and followed Alice and Gray to the door.

"Bye," all three of them said before Alice and Gray left.

Violet walked into the living room where Fubuki was drinking his third cup of coffee. She rubbed her eyes and asked almost in a whisper, "where's Mama?"

"She went to fuck Gray. She should be back around noon tomorrow," Fubuki said.

"That bitch," Violet said in her normal volume.

"Are you really surprised? It's Ali we're talking about," he said with a laugh.

"Not her, and I don't care about her shenanigans," she said. "Gray was supposed to fight me."

"I doubt that he agreed to that," Fubuki said.

"He didn't. I was just gonna force him to fight me," Violet said with a smile.

"Demon child," he mumbled, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'm not a demon!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm gonna go fight Gajeel then."

"No, you won't. I'm in charge, so no rights," he said.

Violet pouted and mumbled, "damn cat."

"Damn demon child," Fubuki mumbled back.

"You love me though," she said and hugged him, almost causing him to spill his coffee.

"Hey, watch it! This coffee is hot, you idiot," he said with a frown. "We need to leave soon, so get ready to go."

"Where are we going," Violet asked.

"We need to help everyone clean up the mess that we made." He finished his coffee and put the cup in the kitchen sink. "Luckily, it looks like Ali cleaned the icing off your face and hands, so let's go."

"So, why were you avoiding me," Alice asked. She sat on the couch in Gray's apartment.

"I wasn't avoiding you," Gray said, sitting next to her, "and put on some damn clothes!"

"You're one to talk," she said, "and if you weren't avoiding me then why haven't I seen you often?"

"Everyone's always crowding around you," he said.

"That's bullshit. When they did that before, you'd just tell them to back off," she said. "I know you're not exactly happy with me because I disappeared, but at least talk to me."

"It's not the disappearance; we talked about that yesterday," he said.

"Then what is it? Is it Vi," she asked.

"It's not Vi. She's a good kid. Why would I not want to be around you because of her," he said.

"I don't know. Some people just don't want to be around us when we're together," she said. "It's probably our love of destruction."

Gray laughed. "How is it that you're the only one who Fubuki doesn't call an idiot?"

"Actually, he does call me an idiot, but not nearly as much as he calls you one," Alice said.

"Sure," he said. "So," he tried not to sound awkward, "are you rejoining or just leaving again?"

"I don't know about rejoining, but I will have to go home either way," she said. "Vi is staying here for a very long time, so I'll visit often if I don't move here."

"Good, maybe she can kick Natsu's ass with me," Gray said.

She lightly hit his arm. "Don't encourage that. He'd go full force in a fight, and if he hurts her at all, I will hurt him a hundred times worse. The same goes for the rest of you."

"Don't worry, she won't get hurt," he said. "She's too fast and small for Natsu to hurt her."

"Just watch over her, okay? She gets into trouble and destroyed things too much to be left alone," Alice said. "I know you're already in Natsu's team, but try to keep an eye on her while you're here."

"She'll be fine," Gray said, "though it's weird to see you like this."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut it. You can be sweet too, like when you used to follow Natsu on missions when he first got here"

"How did you," he stopped, "nevermind. So, when are you going back?"

"Probably soon, but I'm not sure yet," she said. "Do you want to come with us?"

"I can't leave the guild," Gray said with a sigh.

Alice laughed. "It wouldn't be for long. You'd only be gone for a few weeks, or more if you like the place."

"Oh, well then okay," he said." "wait, is Gajeel going?"

"I doubt that he'd go even if I asked him, especially since you're going. You two fight too much anyways, so that would be a bad idea," she said, trying to hide her sadness.

"Maybe we should leave tomorrow," he mumbled to himself.

"Already trying to take me away from him," she teasingly asked.

Gray frowned. "No, I just," he said before Alice interrupted.

"I know," Alice said. "Oh, and by the way, me coming back doesn't mean that I'm dating Gajeel again, so you don't have to worry about that.

He blushed, knowing what she meant. "Why would I worry?"

"you used to worry that tI'd stop spending time with you," she said with a laugh.

"No, I didn't," he lied, trying not to blush more.

"Yes, you did. You even told me so when I started spending more time with him," she said but stopped, noticing the change in the way he was looking at her. "Is something wrong?"

Gray was nervously silent at first, thinking about something. He quickly stopped thinking and kissed her deeply.

She kissed him back at first, but she soon stopped and laughed. "if that was supposed to be romantic, you failed because you know that I don't do romance."

He frowned. "You're an ass."

"But you love me," she said with a smile. "Oh, and you might want to look down."

"Huh," he asked, then looked down and screamed when he saw that he was naked again.

"Calm down, you lost those clothes before we even got here," she said. "I figured you'd notice soon, but I guess not."

"That's not funny," he frowned, trying not to blush again, "and you need clothes too."

"I noticed that a while ago," she said with a laugh before standing up. "C'mon." She held her hand out towards him.

"Uh, okay," he said. He nervously took her hand and got up. "I don't think I have any clothes that you can wear though."

"You're an idiot," she said with a sigh. "Just come on, you'll understand soon." She mumbled, "I hope."

"Whatever you say," Gray sarcastically said, following her to his room.

Fubuki flew into the guild building carrying violet. He placed her down on the ground in front of Master Makarov.

"We apologize for ruining the place, Master. We will personally clean up everything," Fubuki said, embarrassed at how he behaved earlier.

"I don't," Violet said. "I like destroying things."

Master laughed. "You sound just like your mother."

"I know," she said with a smile. "Sometimes people think it's bad, but I don't because Mama's awesome and so am I."

"Evil demon child," Fubuki mumbled.

"Shut it, you damn cat," Violet growled.

"It's just like when Ali was here," Mira said with a laugh.

"Hey Mira, you're an S-rank mage, right," Violet asked.

"Yeah," Mira said.

"Cool!" Violet got excited. "Will you fight me?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Mira said.

"Aw, why won't anyone fight me," Violet asked in a sad tone as she sat down on a stool.

"That's because you're a child, idiot," Fubuki said.

"Mama said I need practice, but how do I get practice without a serious fight," she said, pouting.

"Vi, just stick with training for now," he said.

"You should go on a job," Mira suggested.

"No, she most certainly can not go on a job," Fubuki said before Violet could say anything.

"But I could take someone with me," Violet said.

"No, you need to ask Ali before you go anywhere," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I doubt she'd let you go anyways because you're still in trouble."

"But she won't be home until tomorrow," Violet whined.

"Go ask Juvia if she'd help you," he said "or maybe Wendy. I heard she's the Sky Dragon Slayer."

"Me? I can't fight," Wendy said.

"No, I needMama to train me first, but she's busy being a whore again," Violet said. She looked around, seeing everyone's socked expressions. "What'd I do this time," she asked.

"You know, not everyone is used to a kid calling her mother a whore," Fubuki said.

"Oh well, can I have some vodka," she said.

"No, but you can have water," he responded with an annoyed tone.

"Okay, then get me some." Violet stuck her tongue out at him.

"Demon child," Fubuki mumbled. "Mira, can you please get this brat some water?"

Mira laughed and said, "sure." She got Violet a glass of ice water and was about to hand the glass to Violet when Fubuki took it and flew to the other side of the room with it.

"Dammit Fubuki, I'm tired of your shit," Violet growled.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to have you practice more," he said and flew around, staying on that side of the room.

Violet annoyedly got up and used her magic to bring the water to her mouth while spraying Fubuki in the face with half of the water. "Stupid cat," she mumbled.

"Demon child," Fubuki angrily mumbled as he flew back to the bar.

"What was all that for," Lucy asked.

"Mama makes Fubuki do that to give me more practice with magic," Violet said.

"Oh, so your mom is a water mage too," Lucy asked.

"Oh, yeah, you're new here too," Violet said. "Mama's the best water mage ever!" She smiled.

Lucy laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Juvia's an amazing mage."

"Oh, I've heard about Juvia," Violet said. "She's great, but she couldn't beat Mama if she tried. She wouldn't even get a scratch on Mama."

"Hey, don't go picking fights for your mom," Fubuki said. "She gets into enough trouble as it is."

"Right," she said. "Oh, I've got some funny stories about Mama," she said with a smirk, and spent the rest of the afternoon telling stories about her mother to the other members of Fairy Tail.


	5. Chapter 5: Intense Training

**Lies and Truths**

**A/N: Hey again. The last chapter had me kind of in the head space for typing/writing this fic, so I tried to get this chapter up as soon as I could. I hope you guys like it. As always, please favorite, follow, and/or review. All are much appreciated, especially the reviews. Obviously, I don****'****t own the show, setting, or characters aside from Alice, Fubuki, and Violet (who I don****'****t even own because my friend came up with that character). Let me know what you guys think about it after you read it. So, now let****'****s just get back to the story.**

**Chapter 5: Intense Training**

"And then she nearly broke all of his bones," Violet said with a laugh. The rest of the guild laughed with her.

"I guess the whole world will know that story soon," Alice said with a smile as she walked in the building with Gray.

"Mommy" Violet yelled and ran to her mother.

Alice picked up Violet and hugged her. "You seem rather cheerful now," Alice said.

"Mommy, can I fight Gray now," Violet asked.

"I'm not gonna fight you," Gray said.

"Vi, stop trying to fight people,' Alice said with a frown.

"But Mommy, that's the only way I can get stronger, like you," Violet said.

Alice sighed. "Let's not talk about this now."

"Okay," Violet sadly said, looking down.

"I thought you weren't gonna be back until tomorrow," Fubuki said, flying to them.

"It's close enough," Alice said, pointing to the clock. "Vi, I hope you got plenty of rest earlier because tonight's a full moon," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Violet cheerfully responded. "Let's go!"

"I'll stay here. Last time you tried to kill me," Fubuki said and sat at the bar.

"Hey, that was an accident," Violet said. "Whatever, you stay here, scary cat."

Alice laughed. "See you in a few days," she said before leaving with Violet in her arms.

"What was that about," Gray asked Fubuki.

"You should know, ice mage," Fubuki said, not looking at him. "Don't you remember what she always did on full moon days and nights?"

"So she still does that," Gray said, looking down and smiling at the memory.

"Does what," Lucy asked.

"Whenever there's a full moon, their powers are magnified to a greater potential than you would think possible. When that happens, they train harder than usual and test their full power," Fubuki said. "It's best not to go near them now. If you do, you'll be sorry."

"Testing their power, huh? I'm all fired up," Natsu said and tried to run out to find them, but suddenly fell asleep with the rest of the guild, aside from Fubuki.

"So you _are_ here," Fubuki said with a glare.

Mystogan waited until everyone was in a deep sleep to respond. "Alice is here, isn't she," he asked.

"No shit," Fubuki said. "What do you want with her?"

"So you still hate me," Mystogan said. "Well, keep a close eye on her, and Violet too."

"Of course I will. Why does it matter to you?" The exceed was getting impatient.

Mystogan looked at out the nearest window at the sky. "There are things that you most likely know. She's strong, but she may need to be protected soon." He looked back at Fubuki before adding "and don't let her rejoin."

Fubuki slowly woke up, laying on the floor of the guild. "Dammit, that bastard did it again," he growled as he stood up. He stomped away just as everyone else was waking up.

When he finally reached the place where Alice and Violet were, he stayed a safe distance away and watched them train. Violet was attacking Alice with all of her power, but Alice redirected each attack, knocking Violet to the ground every time.

"Your stance is too weak. Fix it," alice said after knocking Violet down again.

"Right," Violet said as she got up. "Suirō no hōkō," she yelled and a large tunnel of water, ice and air poured out of her mouth, flying at Alice.

Alice quickly moved aside and used her magic to redirect Violet's Roar. Violet blocked the attack, but was pushed back a few feet.

"Good, your stance is getting better,' Alice said. "Shall we try unison raid again?"

Violet nodded. "But first," she jumped up and attacked alice, yelling "Suirō no ken!" Before her fist hit Alice's face, Alice grabbed it and a blast of water from the hand that was holding Violet's fist pushed her back. She flipped backwards, now over the river, and turned the water into ice that shot at Alice. Alice quickly redirected the ice, which Violet turned into fog and used to hide herself.

She jumped out of the fog and attacked again, yelling "suirō no tsubasa," attacking Alice with two long "wings" made of water, ice and air.

"Before attacking, always evaluate your opponent and calculate their moves carefully and without error," Alice said, using her magic ot turn the "wings" into a sphere of water, trapping and spinning Violet so quickly that she couldn't escape until a minute later.

"Too slow, much too slow," Alice said. "You are a water mage, not to mention a dragon slayer. If your opponent is a water mage too, use it to your advantage. Spinning or not, water is water, which should be yours to control."

Violet used the water and air around her to attack Alice, who blocked it, but she also used water behind Alice to attack at the same time. Alice redirected all of it in a fierce attack.

"You bastard! How can you attack your own kid," Natsu yelled, running to attack Alice. He had seen the last attack hit Violet, who was still on the ground.

Alice said nothing, but effortlessly dodged the attack and used the water around her to throw him across the town.

She turned to Violet and sternly said, "up, now."

Violet did not get up, nor did she even move. It seemed as if she were dead, or at least passed out.

"Natsu, where the hell are you going," Gray yelled, running after Natsu, who was running back to Alice.

"Go away, ice cube," Natsu yelled back.

"Ice make floor," Gray yelled, using his ice magic to cover the ground with a thick layer of ice. Natsu fell and slid all the way down towards Alice, but Gray lifted part of the ice to cause Natsu to go flaying in the air. He finally spotted the unmoving Violet and started surfing on ice to get to her.

Alice used her magic to turn the ice into water and pushed Natsu and Gray away with it.

Violet, whose face was hidden beneath her hair, smirked and redirected the water to attack Alice. Alice smirked as well and swiftly, very silently, avoided the attack and redirected the water to attack her daughter.

Violet drank all of the water, leaving Natsu and Gray, who had been swept up in it, on the ground gasping for air.

"Suirō no hōkō," she yelled, and the directed her roar towards Alice.

Alice dodged the attack, jumping into the river. She froze the surface of the river, so that Violet couldn't see her, and nearly drank half of the river. She then swam far down thriver, so Violet couldn't find her, and jumped out, pushed by water. She jumped up and the water continued to move like a drill towards Violet.

Violet jumped up, landing on top f the water, and turned it into ice sickles that flew at Alice like daggers.

Alice swiftly, yet effortlessly, dodged the attack with a smirk. She put her left arm up to the sky, placing her right hand on the upper part of her left arm, closed her eyes, and calmly said "Suirō no okra." All of the clouds in the sky rushed towards her, circling quickly above her, soon joined by the river water and water from the ground that turned to ice.

Violet braced herself, determined not to get knocked down this time. Once the circling ice, water and wind above her was spinning so fast that it was nearly invisible, Alice opened her eyes and pointed her left arm at Violet with her left hand in a fist. She then open her hand to release the attack. Violet used all of the basic left in her to try to redirect it.

"What the hell is that," Natsu asked Gray as he watched the wind, ice, and water spin around in the sky.

"Huh," Gray asked before looking up. "Shit!" He ran as fast as he could, using ice to lift him up and give him a clear path across the town. Natsu followed, confused and ready to fight.

By the time they got there, Violet was on the ground unable to move. She had been knocked back a few yards from where she originally stood. Gray ran to check on her.

"How could you attack your own daughter like that," Natsu yelled, now more furious than before. "You were a Fairy Tail mage! You should know the value of family and life!" His fists began to flame.

"Natsu, stop," Gray said, picking up Violet.

"You think I don't understand the value of family?" Alice was very serious, but showed now sign of anger. "I attacked her because I love her. As for the value of life, well, I won't go there."She walked off and disappeared before anyone could say anything else.

"Natsu, give it a rest," Gray said, standing up with Violet in his arms.

"I'll take that, if you don't mind," Fubuki said, flying towards Gray. He picked Violet up and flew her to what was left of the river, dropping her in it.

"What the hell," Natsu yelled and ran to the river.

"Idiot, leave her alone. She's a water dragon slayer; she'll be fine," Fubuki said.

"How is she a dragon slayer? She's only three and she was raised by Alice," Natsu said.

"I heard you fought the Oration Seis. Is that true," Fubuki said.

"Yeah, but what the hell does that have to do with this," Natsu asked.

"Do you remember the poison dragon slayer," Fubuki asked. "Or even Master's grandson?"

"Yeah, I remember those bastards," Natsu said.

Fubuki sighed. "Obviously you're too stupid to get what I mean, so I'll just say it. Like those two, Vi wasn't taught the magic by a dragon. A dragon slayer lacryma was put in her so that she can perform dragon slayer magic. Ali did that when Vi asked to learn magic."

Violet shot up out of the river like a bullet, and kicked Natsu in the face, landing perfectly with her small foot on his face. "Alright, let's fight again," She yelled. She looked around and noticed that she could not feel her mother's presence anymore. "Hey, where's Mama?"

"Gone for now. I'll continue the training with you," Fubuki said.

"Fine, but I won't hold back just because you're a cat," she said. "Suirō no ken," she yelled, and attacked Fubuki with ice-covered fists. Fubuki effortlessly blocked the attacks.

"Your mother holds back too much when fighting you," he said and punched her stomach. "When you attack, you must first know your own weaknesses and protect them. An attack like yours leaves you wide open. You need to work on your reaction time and quick calculations." He grabbed her arm and flipped her.

"Suirō no," she started but was cut off by Fubuki hitting the back of her head.

"Too slow," he said, knocking her down. She tried to get up but he knocked her back down and hit one of her pressure points.

"You damn cat! What did you do," Violet yelled.

"No magic, just normal fighting for now," he said.

She quickly got up, enraged. "Suirō no hōkō," she yelled, roaring at Fubuki. The roar was slightly stronger than last time, but Fubuki dodged it, snuck behind her, and hit her back, causing her to fall and the magic to go away.

"Know your opponents and their strengths, never leave yourself vulnerable, and always be able to quickly change your attacks," he said. "Now get up, and we'll work on your blocking again."

"Fubuki, let me train her this time. You should go find Alice," Gray said.

"You'd be too soft on her. Besides, we all know there is no finding Alice when she's upset," Fubuki said. "Go tell everyone to keep their distance if they see us fighting for the next few days and nights."

"Fine, come on, hot head," Gray said, dragging Natsu away with him.

"Hey! Let me go, icy minty fresh," Natsu yelled, flailing.

"You're an idiot," Gray said, stopping.

Natsu stood and yelled at Gray, fists flaming.

Gray ignored him, and went into a building, using a key made of ice to unlock the door. He laid on the bed.

"Wait, why are we here," Natsu asked, walking into the room.

"Where else do we usually go when we have nothing to do," Gray asked.

Soon, the bathroom door opened and Lucy walked out, wearing nothing but a towel. "Why are you two here," she yelled.

"So your mission isn't done, interesting," Alice said as Mystogan approached. She was sitting on a hidden branch high up in a tree in the middle of the forest with her back against the tree.

"Even without a scent or sound, you somehow always recognize me," Mystogan said with a smile. He climbed up the tree until he was standing in front of her. "Thanks for the help, by the way."

"I told you I would, so I did," she said, "and you do have a scent and make sounds. I heard your breath, and everyone smells different. Well, for most."

"Good thing you're not an enemy," he said with a laugh.

"How do you know that I'm not? I'm not good, nor have I ever been," she said. Her head was tilted back and her eyes had been closed until she spoke.

"Who said I was ever good," he said, "but I can tell you're not my enemy."

"You can tell, huh?" She laughed. "Well then, what's your purpose here?"

"If you don't recall, I hang out here whenever I'm in town," he said and sat in front of her. "Why aren't you training?"

"I'm just not right now," she said.

"I don't know how Fubuki trusts you so much, but not me." He laughed slightly.

"He doesn't trust me, he loves me, though he probably wouldn't admit it," Alice said.

"He trusts you i many ways because you've been with him since he was in an egg. He may not know it or want to admit it, but he does," Mystogan said. "Stay close to him and don't cause trouble."

"That's odd coming from you, the one who's never around anyone," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I can't really tell you to do something like that," he said with a sigh. "Oh, thanks for the help," he said as he got up, "and be careful." He jumped down and disappeared into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: Other me?

**Lies and Truths**

**A/N: Wow, so many updates so soon. This online story is almost caught up with what I have written in the notebook for this one (I****'****m currently working on Chapter 7 in the notebook). If you read any of my other fics, I promise I****'****ll try to get to them soon. I****'****m just on a Fairy Tail kick today, so I feel like typing up this story. Please review, favorite, and/or follow. I love you all. Thank you so much for reading and all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I****'****ll try to keep updating more frequently before school starts. Also, if it seems like there****'****s random jumps in the chapter, it****'****s because my computer is a Mac so I have to convert my chapters to word documents so they can be posted online, which for some reason takes out the stars that I put between each section of the chapters.**

**Now, without further delay, on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Other me?**

Violet ran into the guild giggling as Fubuki chased her. She stopped and looked around. "Where's the grumpy guy?"

"Which one," Mira asked with a smile.

"Ga…Ga….Garage? Something like that," Violet said.

Natsu laughed so hard that he fell off of his chair. "More like Garbage," he said between laughs.

"At least he's not as dumb as you," Violet said with a smirk.

"You little brat," NAtsu said and tried to attack her, but was held back my Lucy and Gray.

Violet stuck her tongue out at him, saying "you're stupid."

"Violet, I think Gajeel went out looking for you," Mira said.

"Okay, thanks!" Violet smiled and skipped out the door, soon bumping into Mystogan. "Mystogan," she excitedly yelled and hugged him. "Have you seen Ga…that metal guy? Or Mommy?"

He pointed to the river where Alice and Violet train and said, "she was swimming there."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. She gave him another hug before running towards the river.

When she got to the river, she jumped in and swam around, but suddenly got thrusted up into the air and held there.

"You were looking for me, right," Alice asked. She had been sitting on the bridge the whole time.

"Yeah, do you know where that metal guy is," she asked, but everything suddenly went black.

Alice looked around the empty space and white ground for Violet. Finally, she saw a little foot pop up from under the ground and pulled it until Violet came out of the ground.

"Mommy, what's going on? This place looks funny. Am I on drugs," Violet said.

Alice laughed. "No, you're not on drugs. This is Magnolia…well, it was." She held her daughter and looked around.

"What's going on here," Fubuki asked, flying towards them. He landed on Violet's head and sat, grossing his arms and legs.

"Alice already knows, but Magnolia was sucked into Edolas. Alice can inform you of what she knows when you get there, but for now have this," Mystogan said and handed Alice a small bottle filled with tiny dot-like pills. "Take one each, but Fubuki doesn't need one." They did as they were told and Fubuki held on to Violet.

The three flooded up into the massive vortex in the sky, Violet giggling the whole time, and disappeared.

"Ouch," Violet said after roughly landing on the cold, hard ground.

Alice gracefully landed on her feet and helped Violet get up. Fubuki once again sat on Violet's head.

"You two hide here, I'll go get disguises," Alice said, leading them to a dark alley. She was gone before they could say anything.

Violet kicked a few barrels. "Why can't I go look around, or at least go with Mommy?"

"Stop making noises. You'll attract attention," Fubuki said.

Violet sighed. "Fine, then tell me what you know about Edolas," she said, sitting on a crate, crossing her little arms.

Alice moved around in the shadows, keeping herself hidden. Soon, she saw two hooded figures, a man about her height, and another man who's height was about equal to both Violet and Fubuki's. She followed them until they went into a dark house.

"Suirō no kisu," she whispered, watching them. Water vapor from the air liquified and filled their lungs, killing them in an instant. Alice, who, like Juvia, is made of water, liquified herself in order to sneak into the house. She took the two cloaks and left.

She quickly returned to Violet and Fubuki, in disguise, and handed Violet the smaller cloak. "Put that on, Fubuki can sit on your head, as usual. It will hide you both. We need to find safe place quickly," she said.

"Okay, Mommy," Violet said, and did as she was told. She walked close to Alice, who froze their hands together to keep the child from wandering off.

A tall man, whose hood had apparently been knocked off, came running towards them, accidentally knocking Alice over.

"Sorry about that," the tall man with blood red hair and enchantingly icy blue eyes said, quickly pulling his hood up before offering a hand to help Alice up. He got a quick glimpse of her face as she stood. "So I was right," he said. "You two come with me, I out ran them, but not for long." Alice nodded and they followed him deep into the woods

"Vince, I'm back," The mysterious man said.

"Who's Vince," Alice asked.

"I'm Vince," another tall man, who looked identical to the first man, said as he entered the room with a frown. He looked at the other man. "I told you to stop bringing chicks here, Al," he said then stopped when he saw the hooded figures. "What's with the hoods," he asked, "and why is that one so short?"

"I'm not short," Violet yelled.

"What's going on here," he asked.

The first man took his hood off and looked at the two guests. "You can take your hoods off now; you're safe here."

They took their hoods off and Vince gasped in shock. "You were right," he said.

"I'm afraid so, and I'm guessing the little one is you," the first man said.

"Yes, I'm Alice, and this is my daughter Violet. The exceed is Fubuki," Alice said.

"I'm Aleksandr, and this is my younger twin, Vincent," he said.


	7. Chapter 7: Talking with Myself

**Lies and Truths**

**A/N: So, I finished chapter 7 in the notebook, but I haven****'****t finished chapter 8 yet, so I****'****m not sure when the next update will be. If I can, I****'****ll post the next one soon after this, but, sadly, life tends to get in the way of fanfic writing/typing.**

**Anywhore, thank you for reading and thank your for all the reviews/likes/favorites. All of these things are much appreciated. Please leave a review; I love reading them, and I always reply as soon as I can.**

**Obviously I don****'****t own Fairy Tail or any of the characters from the show. I only own Ali, EdoAli, and Fubuki. I don****'****t even own Vi; a friend of mine does. I don****'****t usually put a disclaimer on most of my chapters because most of this information is pretty obvious. For some reason I just felt like putting this here. **

**Now for the real reason you****'****re here: the story! Much love to all readers.**

**Chapter 7: Talking with Myself**

"So you both love magic," Alice asked as Aleksandr handed her and Violet cups of tea.

"Yes, Vince buys magic tools all of the time. Though he's mostly interested in the water magic tools," Aleksandr responded.

"I'm a water dragon slayer. Mommy's been teaching me," Violet said with a proud smile.

"So you're both," Aleksander beca to say but stopped and leaned closer to them. He whispered in a soft, low voice, "stay here until it's time for you to go. The Royal Henchmen may not know about you, but it would be best for you to stay here either way."

"You don't need to whisper; no one is outside, and trust me, we aren't going anywhere near a fight," Alice said.

"But Mama," Violet whined.

"No," Alice sternly said, glancing at her daughter.

"Good," Aleksander said. "I have no doubt in your abilities, but the king's men have their ways. Not to mention the fact that you've got someone to protect."

"I gave up fighting years ago. The closest I get to fighting is sparring with Vi for her training," Alice replied, staring at her tea.

"Can't we at least watch the fight," Violet begged her mother.

"If we get close enough to watch, we could get pulled into it, and you could be in danger," Alice said dismissively.

The companions talked for hours, then suddenly the small house began to shake like a bomb had detonated outside of it. Violet tried to run to the window to see what was happening, but Alice grabbed her by the arm and pulled her under the table, shielding her from falling objects.

"What the hell? Why are they fighting all the way out here," Vincent said. "I'll go see what's going on." He carefully made his way to a window, dodging the books that fell from their shelves on the walls. Just as he was about to reach the window, what seemed like a large explosion going off caused him to fall to the ground.

"Vince! Are you okay," Aleksandr yelled over the loud sounds of what they thought were magical explosions.

"I'm fine," his brother yelled back as he struggled to get up. He looked out of the window and froze in horror before running bucket the table as quick as he could. "We have to get underground! The floating islands are falling."

"Mommy, what's happening," Violet asked, afraid of what might come next.

"I don't know," Alice replied. When she looked down at the child in her arms, she noticed that the girl, Fubuki, and herself were glowing.

"Someone must be taking the magic out of our world, like the king did to yours," Aleksandr said, noticing that his magic gloves were glowing as well. "We need to get you three outside."

"Aw, that means we missed the fight," Violet pouted.

"Now isn't the time for pouting, Vi," Alice said, scolding her daughter before quickly picking her and Fubuki up, and running to the door.

Aleksandr and Vincent quickly followed her out the door.

Alice hugged the two brothers. "Thank you both for your help. I hope we can meet again," she said.

"From the looks of it, we won't be able to," Aleksandr said after hugging her back. He pointed to the green glow of magic in the sky.

"Mommy," Violet yelled as she was slowly pulled up by magic.

Alice quickly grabbed her daughter and Fubuki, who was also being pulled away, and tightly held them both. "It's okay," she said. "We're going home."

The three were pulled up towards the sky, waving to Aleksandr and Vincent. "Goodbye," they yelled in unison as they rose higher.

"Goodbye," Vincent and Aleksandr yelled back, waving to their Earthland-selves.

"Wait," Aleksander yelled to Alice. "I forgot to tell you about our parents."

Alice, who previously told them about the dragon who raised her, looked down at him in shock. "W-what?"

"It might help you find yours in your world," he yelled. "Their names are Viora Duskblood and Ac-" he said, but Alice had risen too high to hear the rest of the second name.

Alice and Fubuki's eyes grew wide upon hearing the name Viora. The two looked at each other in shock as they arrived in Earthland.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lies and Truths**

**A/N: Hello again. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I finally got chapter 8 done, and it's a longer one. Hopefully you guys will like it as much as the previous chapters, if not more than the previous chapters.**

**Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. All of these things are much appreciated. I love you all! 3 Please review, so I can know your thoughts on the chapter, and I'll reply as soon as I can.**

**Also, I looked at the timeline for this stuff and completely forgot that the next arc is in December and Vi's birthday is in October. That being said, Vi is actually 2 when she joins, not 3. I just completely forgot that birthdays are things that are generally celebrated. This series doesn't really seem to celebrate birthdays, but I guess that makes sense since there are so many characters. Anywhore, just keep in mind that Vi is 2, not 3.**

****

**Sorry for that little interruption. Now back to the story!**

****

**Chapter 8: Back Home**

"Mama," Violet said, finally breaking the silence as the trio reached their apartment.  
"Yes," Alice responded as she looked at her daughter.  
"Other you said that your mom is Viora, right." Alice nodded, and Violet continued, "but wasn't Viora a dragon?"  
She nodded again while unlocking the door.  
"So does that mean that you're a dragon, or did he mean to say that she was your adopted mom," Violet asked.  
"I'm not sure," Alice said with a sigh.  
"Do you think we could find out if we found the Ac-person he mentioned?" She tried to hide her excitement, but she knew that they could see it.  
"Maybe, but I'll have to figure out his full name first." Alice didn't seem to notice the excitement in Violet's voice.  
"I need coffee," Fubuki interrupted, quickly changing the subject. "Vi, do you want to go to the market with me," he asked.  
"Sure," Violet excitedly said with a smile.  
"Ali, do you need anything," he asked.  
"No, but if you're going to the market, I think I'll go for a walk." She reached in her corset-top and pulled out some money from between her breasts.  
"Here," she said as she handed the money to Fubuki, "this should be enough for whatever you need."  
"Thanks," he said, and put the money in his little bag. He then picked up Violet and carried her off towards the market.  
Alice sighed and locked the door before walking towards the forest.

* * *

"Do you think Mama's a dragon," Violet asked Fubuki as soon as they were too far away for Alice to hear them.  
"I don't know, but it's possible," he replied.  
"I wonder if I'm one too. What if all Dragon Slayers are dragons," she asked.  
"I doubt that they are. Dragon Slayers who were taught by dragons aren't actually the children of dragons. Most were adopted and raised by dragons, but they weren't birthed by them."  
"Then how could Mommy be a dragon," the curious child asked.  
"From what I know of her past, and what I know about Water Dragons, it's possible, but highly unlikely," Fubuki said. ""It would require some sort of spell, since she has always appeared as a human, and Viora wasn't the type to cast such a spell."  
"How do you know so much? Mommy hates talking about her past," Violet said.  
"Well, she can't tell you everything because you would do something stupid like join a guild just to find out who your father is," he said, glaring at her.  
"Oh shut up, ya stupid cat," she grumbled.  
"What did you plan to do if you find out? Would you just go up to him and say, 'oh, by the way, I'm your kid?'"  
"I'll figure that out when I know who he is," she said. "Now shut up about it!"  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she's trying to figure out how to tell him, or that she might not want to tell him?"  
"Who wouldn't want an awesome kid like me? He'll be glad to know," she said. "You better get me some cake while we're out too."  
He rolled his eyes and walked to a snow cone stand. He bought her a blue raspberry snow cone and said, "now shut up," as he handed it to her.

* * *

Alice sat on a branch of a tall tree deep into the forest, silently contemplating what to do about the information that Aleksandr gave her.  
"If I could find him, maybe he could explain," she mumbled to herself, "but since I've never met him, he might not know anything... maybe Makarov could help me figure this out... or Porlyusica, since she seems to know a lot."  
She sighed and leaned her head back. "I just don't know.."  
Alice closed her eyes trying to calm herself so she could think things through more carefully.  
A few minutes later, she smelled a familiar scent. She stood up and gracefully jumped down off of the branch, landing on her feet a few meters in front of Gajeel and Pantherlily.  
"Hey Ali, meet my cat, Pantherlily," he said, proudly showing off his exceed for the first time.  
"Exceed," Alice and Pantherlily corrected him in unison.  
"Eh, whatever," Gajeel said. "Anyways, what are you doin' here?"  
"Vi and Fubuki went to the market , so I came here to relax," she replied. "Are you guys just now going home?"  
"Yeah," he said. "Wait, did you go to Edolas?"  
"Yes, though I kept out of the fighting," Alice said.  
"Why? It would've ended sooner if you fought with us," Gajeel replied.  
"I already told you that I don't fight anymore," she dismissively said as she walked away.  
"Yeah, but you should start fighting again and rejoin," he said, then smirked. "We'd be a lot better than Natsu's team."  
"What makes you think I'd join your team," Alice teasingly asked as she turned to look at him again.  
"You know I'm the best option you have," Gajeel said, smirking again. "Besides, I might even let the runt join if you do."  
"Levy has a team already, and make sure you don't call her that when she's around," she said.  
"You know what I meant," he softly growled.  
"Being in a team with Vi would be nice, but why would we let you join? We would be fine without you," Alice teased.  
"Am I missing something," Pantherlily interrupted.  
"Did you drop something," Gajeel asked.  
"That's not what he meant, idiot," Alice said with a sigh. "Why are you still such a dumbass?"  
"I ain't dumb," he said.  
"Are you two..." Pantherlily asked.  
"No," Alice said before he could finish his sentence.  
"Are you sure? You're both acting like you are," the exceed said.  
"What's goin' on," Gajeel asked, completely oblivious to what they were talking about.  
"He thinks we're a couple," Alice replied.  
"Oh..." Gajeel said, "I'll tell you about that later..."  
"It's not that long of a story," Alice said. "We were together for a few years, but I had to run away because...well, that part's complicated and too personal to talk about."  
"Ran away," Pantherlily asked.  
"I packed my stuff and left. I left the guild, my friends, and even Gajeel behind," she replied, looking down."I couldn't do it if I had talked to anyone, so I just left a letter for Gajee. Honestly, I would still be gone if my daughter hadn't joined  
Fairy Tail."  
"You have a daughter," Pantherlily asked in shock.  
Alice nodded. "She's almost three, and you'll probably meet her soon."  
"Just don't fight her," Gajeel added. "She's always lookin' for a fight. The damn brat reminds me of Natsu."  
Alice laughed. "She may be a little similar to him, but she's much smarter."  
"That's not saying much, since even a squirrel would be smarter," he said.  
"Anyways," Alice said to Pantherlily, "Vi is a great kid, but a bit of a smartass."  
"She's too much like her mother," Gajeel mumbled.  
"You know you always loved that about me," Alice teasingly said.  
"So where are we going," Gajeel asked, quickly changing the subject.  
"Weren't you going home," Alice asked.  
"Right," he replied.  
"Idiot," she said, rolling her eyes.  
"I ain't no idiot," Gajeel yelled.  
"That's a double negative, but at least you're cute," Alice said.  
"I ain't cute," Gajeel mumbled.  
"Cute, hot, whatever," she said, "it's really not that different."  
"Are you sure it's over because you two sound like a couple," Pantherlily asked.  
"No we don't," Gajeel yelled.  
"Calm down, you metal bastard," Alice said, walking with them.  
When they reached Gajeel's apartment, Gajeel opened the door and let them walk in first.  
"Nice place," Pantherlily commented.  
"We'll have to get a new one if you want a real room," Gajeel replied. "For now, you can stay in here."  
"Trust me, he'll need a room," Alice said, "and you'll probably need a soundproof room, so moving is the best option."  
"Do I need to leave you two alone," Pantherlily asked them.  
"Actually, I should go. I have other things to do," Alice replied. "I'll see you guys later."  
"Bye," Gajeel and Pantherlily said in unison as she left.  
Once out of Gajeel's apartment, Alice walked towards Gray's apartment.

* * *

On their way home, Violet and Fubuki saw Gray walking home.

"Gray," Violet yelled.  
"Huh?" Gray looked over and saw them. "Oh, hey."  
"Hey," Fubuki said, gently placing Violet on the ground.  
She immediately ran to Gray. "Did you fight in Edolas," she excitedly asked.  
"Yeah, but I didn't see you there," he replied. "How did you find out about the fight?"  
"I wanted to fight, but Mama made me stay hidden with her," Violet said.  
"That's good. She probably would've killed everyone if you got hurt," Gray said. "What are you guys doing now?"  
"Nothing really," Fubuki replied, "we're just on our way home from the market."  
"I was just on my way to the guild. Do you guys wanna come with me when you're done putting your stuff away," Gray asked.  
"Yes," Violet cheerfully yelled.  
Gray laughed and picked her up.  
"Gray," Violet said with curiosity in her eyes, "do you know anything about Vioora?"  
"Vi," Fubuki said in an annoyed tone.  
"What? He might know more than you," she replied.  
"I don't really know much," Gray said. "All I know is that she was a really powerful dragon, I think she was the queen of water dragons, and she raised Ali until..well, she didn't really tell me anything about Viora's death.." Gray said.  
"Oh," Violet said in a disappointed tone.  
"Why the sudden interest in her," Gray asked.  
"No reason," Violet replied with a smile.  
"I'm surprised that you aren't wth Ali ; you two used to be inseparable," Fubuki chimed in, changing the subject.  
"I'm not even sure where she is," Gray replied.  
"What kind of boyfriend are you," Violet asked, poking his cheek. "This is Mama we're talking about; there are only a few places she'd be. You should know that by now."  
Gray tried not to blush upon hearing the word boyfriend. "I'm not her boyfriend, Vi," he said.  
"Either you're lying or you're too stupid to ask her. You clearly love her, and I don't mean as a friend," Violet replied, poking his cheek again.  
"Vi," Fubuki said in a warning tone.  
"You know it's true," she retorted.  
"Yes, but it's also none of our business," he said in a stern tone. "That is between Gray and Alice."  
"It's my business to know who's dating my Mommy," Violet said. "What if I don't approve?"  
"Then you'll just have to learn to accept it," Fubuki replied.  
"That's no good," she replied. "Gray," she said, looking at Gray, "you need to ask her out before Gajeel or some loser gets her."  
"Vi, I don't like her like that," Gray said, trying to hide his embarrassment, and just barely succeeding as doing so.  
"Stop lying," Vi yelled and hit his head.  
"Vi, calm down." Fubuki was tired of the matter.  
"Fine, maybe she'll pick Gajeel instead," Violet said, teasing Gray.  
"If she wants to, but that's her decision, not yours," Gray said, not letting any of his jealously show. The mere thought of Alice and Gajeel getting back together bothered him more than he knew.

* * *

When Alice reached Gray's apartment, she could sense that he wasn't there.  
"Shit, he probably went to the guild," she said to herself. She sighed "I guess I'll have to go there to see him."  
She turned around and walked towards the guild, soon passing the park.  
"Yo Ali," a familiar voice called out.  
She turned around to see the pink-haired dragon slayer running towards her, followed by Lucy, Happy, and Lisanna.  
"Lisanna? How are you back," Alice asked.  
"I was sent to Edolas when Mira-nee thought I was dead. I was stuck there until now," the white-haired mage said. "What about you? Did you rejoin the guild?"  
"Oh," Alice said, "and no, I'm not in the guild again."  
"Then why did you come back," Lisanna asked, walking with her. "Is it because Gajeel joined the guild? Or did you come back for Gray?"  
"Neither. My relationship with Gajeel ended when I left, and I'm not dating Gray either," Alice replied. "I'm only here to take care of my daughter, who recently joined the guild."  
"Daughter?!" Lisanna stopped walking.  
"You'll meet her soon enough," Alice said. She didn't stop to wait for Lisanna, but she soon caught up to Alice. "She's been here for a few months, and that's why I'm here. She's only two, so someone needs to be here to keep her out of trouble."  
"Two? So, does that mean you ran away to get married," Lisanna asked.  
"I didn't explain it to anyone for a reason, so don't ask about it again," she coldly said. "As for marriage, I've never been married and I doubt that I ever will be. I will tell you this though: Violet has nothing to do with my disappearance, and neither  
does any man. It was a personal issue, and I don't need to tell anyone about it." She began to walk away, but stopped and turned around. "You should go to the church. I'm sure your siblings would like to know what happened to you."  
"They're at the church," Lisanna asked. "I have to go," she said as she ran towards the church.  
"Are you three going to the guild," Alice asked the remaining three of the group.  
"Aye, sir," happy said.  
"Ali, you didn't have to be so harsh," Lucy said.  
"I treated her no different than I would've treated you if you had asked so many personal questions," the Water Dragon Slayer replied.  
"So," Lucy said after a few minutes of silence, "were you serious about it being over with Gajeel?"  
"Why? Do you want him," Alice teasingly asked.  
"No," Lucy replied.  
"Oh, right, you've already got your dragon slayer." Alice smirked and looked at Natsu.  
"Huh," Natsu asked, clueless as usual.  
"W-What? No, Natsu and I aren't," Lucy said, but she was cut off by Happy's giggling.  
"You might not be now, but you likely will," Alice said. "Anyways, I'm not dating Gajeel right now, and I'm not interested in dating right now, if that's what you're asking."  
"Oh," Lucy said, trying to ignore the first thing Alice said. "Why aren't you interested in dating?"  
"If your next question is asking me for a date, don't bother; Vi already told me who she would approve of , and you aren't on the list. That wouldn't really stop me if I wanted to, but she'd sabotage you," Alice dismissively said.  
"That's not why I was asking. I'm just curious, and I've noticed how much time you and Gray have been spending together, so I can't help but wonder if," Lucy said.  
"Well, I'm not dating anyone right now , not that it's any of your business," Alice interrupted.  
"Sorry, no need to be harsh, sheesh," Lucy said, feeling a bit attacked.  
"Sorry, I'm just...there's a lot on my mind," Alice sincerely said.  
"Oh," Lucy replied, "if you need any help, let me know."  
"Thanks but it's just..some complicated things that I need to deal with, but it'll be fine," Alice responded as they finally reached the guild building.  
Alice walked in behind Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. She looked around, almost instantly spotting the shirtless ice mate talking to the youngest Fairy and the white tiger exceed.  
"Mommy," Violet cheerfully yelled when she saw her mother.  
"Hey Vi," Alice replied, smiling and walking towards them.  
"Hey Ali," Gray said with a smile.  
Violet stood up and pushed her mother towards the the seat next to Gray. Once Alice sat down, Violet pushed her mother towards the ice mage to make them sit closer to each other, then she sat down on the other side of Alice.  
"Why are you so pushy all of a sudden," Gray asked the young girl.  
"She's always pushy," Alice said before Violet could respond.  
Just as violet was going to say something, Gajeel and Pantherlily entered the guild.  
"Gajeel," Violet cheerfully said, waving to him.  
"Hey kid," Gajeel said as he walked to them.  
He sat down across the table from Gray and Alice.  
"Don't Mommy and Gray look cute together," Violet asked. "Not as cute as me, but still cute, right?"  
"Uh, sure, I guess" Gajeel replied, not sure of what to say.  
"Vi, what are you plotting now," Fubuki asked, suspicious of Violet's pushy behavior.  
"Nothing," Violet replied, "I just think they look cute together."  
"Vi, calm down," Alice said.  
"Fine," Violet said with a sigh as she sat down on her mother's lap.  
"So this is your daughter," Pantherlily said to Alice.  
"Yeah, this is Violet," Alice said. "Vi, this is Pantherlily."  
"Cool, another kitty," Violet excitedly said.  
"So the other exceed were sent here as well," Fubuki said almost to himself.  
"And he's Fubuki," Alice said to Pantherlily.  
"Were you one of the children sent toEarthland years ago? I don't recall meeting you in Edolas," Pantherlily said to Fubuki.  
"I hatched here, and Ali found me soon after," Fubuki said.  
"Fubuki's a good fighter," Violet cheerfully chimed in.  
"Hm, maybe we should soar sometime," Pantherlily said.  
"Sure," Fubuki replied.  
Gajeel ate his cup of nails then stood up.  
"Where are you going," Alice asked him.  
"I gotta get some stuff so Lily can stay with me," he replied.  
"I'll help you," Alice said as she moved Violet off of her lap and stood up.  
"Ali, get some clothes," Fubuki said in a slightly annoyed tone.  
Alice looked down and saw that she was naked again. "Eh, oh well," she said with a shrug.  
Gray tried not to blush, but failed, which Violet noticed, causing her to smirk.  
When the two dragon slayers left, Fubuki looked at Violet. "I'm surprised that you didn't go with them," he said.  
"They're probably just gonna fuck or go on a date," Violet replied. She glanced at Gray to see if he reacted, but he did not.  
"What," Pantherlily asked, shocked at hearing such a young child say that.  
"You'll get used to it," Fubuki said. "She says things like that often, especially when it's about Ali."  
"I see," Pantherlily replied, still a bit in shock.


End file.
